Before meeting the Grangers
by l201333
Summary: Hermione and Ron have officially been a couple for around 6 months. Ron is going to have dinner with the Grangers; one shot of him just after he's all dressed, handsome and ready in his muggle attire. He's a little nervous, and our beloved Hermione needs to help him unwind before the inevitable meeting. Fic that is pure smut, but also a little fluffy. BE WARNED. M RATED FIC!


**Right, so here I go. This is my first ever fan fiction piece, and especially my first every Romione work that I have shared; honestly I'm a little nervous about it, especially seeing as though it's definitely M rated - for explicit sexual situations, if you don't like reading that stuff than I advise not to read this, because honestly, it's pretty smutty. The funny thing being that I did plan a smutty fic, but this just got VERY smutty. I guess that's what happens when I take my favourite couple and write about them. I'll stop rambling now, arghh hope you enjoy and please please please review, I know people say that at the time but I've already started planning a second chapter for this on his actual meeting with the Grangers, and I'll only write that if of course people are reading and enjoying. ANY-HOO I'll let you read on and I hope that have some smuttastic fun!**

**p.s Sadly, I do not these characters or anything from the magical HP world. I'm just playing around with Jo's brilliant world and lovable characters! **

**Enjoy, lynds xo**

_**Before meeting the Grangers.**_

"Ron, I wish you would stop fidgeting! You look fine, quite dashing, actually. You should wear muggle attire more often" she smirked flirtatiously.

"Not bloody likely 'Mione. I feel like a tit. And an uncomfortable one at that."

Ron, stood self-consciously peering into the full length mirror of his bedroom. He was wearing a blue shirt, the top two buttons undone, a pair of smart black trousers and finishing with black leather shoes; newly purchased with the money he was earning from the joke shop. He was just about to beg Hermione for the umpteenth time to just_ bloody let him wear his robes_ when she crept up behind him, slipping her arms around his middle and resting her chin to the side of his right shoulder.

Staring at their reflection she noticed his usual bright blue eyes omitting only worry and nervousness. He sighed deeply.

"I'm gonna make a right bloody fool of myself, I just know it"

"Ronald, will you stop being so dramatic. They are going to simply love you, because they will see all of the wonderful things in you that I see and always have done: your bravery, loyalty, kindness, sense of humour... need I go on?"

He smiled at this.

Glancing at his watch he sighed dramatically and quipped: "No... because I'm just so bloody wonderful and I'm not sure you'll finish that list in time if you do. I mean, we gotta get going in twenty minutes" He smirked.

"Smug prat." She dug her chin into his shoulder forcefully, emitting a particularly girly yelp from Ron.

Suddenly, he spun around in order to face her "OUCH! Bloody hell woman, whats with the assault? One second you're acting as though the sun shines out my arsehole and the next you're attacking me" he joked, and she rolled her eyes in her usual Hermione-like fashion in distaste at the use of his profanity. "wait 'til I tell the Grangers about this. Bloody boyfriend abuser. McGonagall would be appall-

he stopped his rambling upon noticing a particularly shy smile taking over her facial features and softening her eyes.

"Sorry, has a bludger just hit you in the face or 'somet?" he wonder aloud.

She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her, fingers playing with the ginger strands at the back of neck; silently appreciating his shaggy uncut hair, despite Mrs Weasley's protests. Their foreheads now resting against each other, she peered past his golden lashes into his bright blue eyes and sighed happily

"I'll never stop loving hearing you refer to yourself as my boyfriend. I don't think that it will ever get old"

"And I'll never stop loving referring to myself as your boyfriend either. Ron Weasley, Git extraordinaire bagging himself the most smart and beautiful witch there ever was, or will be for that matter."

Before she could scold him on his choice of words he leant down and pulled her into a breath-taking kiss. She responded especially enthusiastically after she felt his tongue reach out and flick her bottom lip ever so slightly as though asking permission. She moaned into his mouth and responded kindly by opening her mouth invitingly and thrusting her tongue into his mouth, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Fuck!" he muttered against her mouth "so fucking hot" he resumed kissing her, sliding his hands down from her waist and squeezing her arse, moaning against her lips. He then pulled away and began to rain kisses all over her face until finally dragging his tongue down towards her collar bone, she then tilted her head back to give him more access and he continued his journey to the spot that had taken him weeks to discover drove her dizzy with desire. Latching on to her neck, he licked, nipped and sucked until finally stopping at her pulse point, paying it the attention he knew she wanted all the while scrunching up her sky blue summer dress (one that she insisted to wear because it goes both with his eyes and shirt) and kneading her arse with his clumsy hands. "mmmm.. Ron"

Pulling him up by his hair and bringing him into another searing kiss she giggled at the feel of his big hands on her arse just as it had been so many times lately "Ron.." she laughed squeakily "you're going to crease my dress"

He stopped kissing her and stared at her incredulously. "Fuck the dress Hermione. I couldn't give a shit if it gets creased, to be perfectly honest the only thing I give a fuck about is getting you out of it." he then thrust his tongue back into her mouth, giving her a particularly sloppy kiss. He began to back her towards his desk all the while hearing weak and muffled protests on the way "..Can't Ron .. parents for dinner.. twenty minutes"

She finally came to a halt when she was backed against the desk. Ron began kneading her thighs, his left hand up her dress sliding north bound up towards her left hip bone, finding her naval with his thumb he began to draw soft circles around it. Touching her like this seemed to leave a trail of fire, wakening every pore, leaving lines of goosebumps in its wake. She wondered if it would always be like this and decided it probably would. The dampness between her legs seemed to increase by the second "Ok," she agreed " but we have to be.." Ron kissed the sides of her mouth and then dragged his tongue across her cheek and finally latched on to her ear, she shuddered and then moaned "fast, Ron... We have to be fast." His heavy-lidded eyes found hers and he replied smugly, knowing all along that she wouldn't protest at this stage. Flashing his lopsided grin "sorted" before carrying on his ministrations.

She could feel him warm and hard between her legs and began to grind her wet centre against him, desperate for some friction, he bucked against her hips throwing out a few choice words on the way. He was desperate for contact and needed to alleviate his aching cock a little, afraid that otherwise he would explode.

Her dress was bunched up around her waist and he now had a good view of her black lacey knickers. Feeling more turned on than ever he roughly grabbed her arse cheeks and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her up and sat her atop his desk, kissing her swiftly before pulling her floral blue dress over her head, revealing her simple black matching bra.

Hermione never thought much about her body. It wasn't revolting as such.. mainly just, very plain and _ boring_. At first this made her very self conscious about taking her clothes off in front of Ron. Mostly because his ex Lavender had the curvaceous body that every girl envied. After they had both admitted they were in love with each other she seemed to become more confident in showing her body to Ron; deciding that if he is in love with her, her shapeless body shouldn't pose as much of a problem as it would to someone who was only in it for sex. She knew she was plain, and that she wasn't beautiful like Lavender, Pavarati or Ginny - but decided that instead of dwelling on what she didn't have, she should focus on what she did. And that was Ron, whom she was in love with and wanted to be with in every single way. So she grabbed the opportunity with both hands and made love to him. It was nerve-racking, but sweet and raw... a little clumsy, but to her it was perfect. To her surprise, he looked at her in utter awe, adoration characterised through his every facial feature. He told her she was so beautiful, and for the first time, she felt it.

Ever since then, every time they had sex - whether it was slow and sweet or fast and heated he always treat her with the same love and respect. He was doing that now. Looking at her as though she was the most cute, beautiful, sexy - and any other synonym you could think of - person in the world, and to him she was.

She began to unbuckle his belt, eager to get him inside of her as soon as humanly possible, as soon as she felt it come undone she quickly shuffled both his trousers and boxers past his hips, his cock now springing out, she purposely brushed him with her hand on the way back up, "Fuck, shit" he clenched his eyes shut and she slid her arms up his body, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He stood out of his clothes and kicked them into a heap at his side, close to her where her dress lay fallen, his shirt quickly joining.

He attached his lips back to her neck and reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders - throwing the bra somewhere behind him. Ron now starkers, and Hermione in only her knickers he dragged his hot tongue along her collar bone, over her breasts and down to her left nipple, flicking his tongue over the hard pink peak "Aaaah" she choked; his right hand moving south down her body, past her breasts and gliding around her stomach at an agonizing pace. He finally reached her centre and she opened her legs more invitingly for him and he rubbed her over her lacey knickers "Fuck 'Mione. You're soaking" he groaned "Yes, well. Stop teasing me and get inside of me... NOW Ron!" she huffed. He swore that if she was stood up she would have stomped her foot. He smirked, he didn't need telling twice and before she could utter another word he was inside of her, filling her up.

He groaned as soon as he was inside her "Ahhh, shit, so fucking tight" he started to thrust forward, and back out leaving only the tip of his cock in before repeating. Wanting him inside of her as deeply as possible, she wrapped her legs around his waist to give him more leverage. The desk was the perfect height for him to fuck her in to a frenzy whilst simultaneously hitting the spot that drove her wild. Her heels were now digging into his arse urging him to be as close as physically possible and she arched her back in pure pleasure as he plunged in and out of her, giving him an ample amount of room to suck and nip the peak of her right nipple. The desk was now moving drastically and slamming into the wall, just as they were each other. Hermione was sure they would be a hole in the wall when they were through. Feeling herself getting closer she urged him to go faster by meeting each of his thrusts. Knowing they were both close Ron started to move quicker and cupped Hermione's arse ensuring he kept his fast pace. "Ron.. I'm gonna cum" she exclaimed did just sat seconds later, exploding around him, biting his shoulder to keep from screaming. Body still convulsing, hips gyrating Hermione rode out her orgasm and finally pushed him over the edge. "Fu-u-u-uuck Hermione" he moaned "ifuckingloveyou" thrusting into her one last time and he came, collapsing on top of her, both utterly spent. He kissed her softly on the lips "I love you too" she smiled, before getting up and performing a cleaning charm on them.

Several minutes later they were both back in their clothes and ready to leave to go to Hermione's parents.

"Feeling a little more relaxed are we" she smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I am Miss Granger. And I must say, you look beautiful im that dress" he charmed.

"Finally noticed I've dressed up, have you?" she feigned mock hurt.

"No, I noticed earlier but i was too busy trying to get you back out of your clothes. Besides, you look even more beautiful now you're in your freshly fucked state".

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him chastely on the lips. "Come on, time to gooo".

He sighed. "I suppose. Oh and one more thing. You forgot to add gorgeous and amazing in bed to your list" he winked and she blushed a little. He marvelled in the fact that she could blush off such a comment so soon after they had just fucked on his desk.

She grabbed his arm ready for side-long apparation, but smirked, a mischievous glint in her eye "I don't think those are traits that my parents would find to be a necessity for their sweet and innocent little girl. "

She bit her lip as though contemplating whether to carry on "so lets not tell them about you fucking theyre little girl oblivion, making her scream in ecstasy. It's hardly dinner talk. Ok, darling?" and she smiled innocently.

Before his mouth had chance to drop open she apparated them out of Ron's room, and into an alley near the Grangers house.


End file.
